Plants Vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 3
Plants Vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 3 (Or Plants Vs. Zombies Heroes 2 in Europe or Australia) is a PlayStation Exclusive game that is developed by Popcap games and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment (this is first time that Sony bought the Entire Franchise From EA well as Popcap Games), Playable: Sunflower (this is the first plant that you play as, It has many costume like Solar Flare Costume, PlayStation Exclusive Costume: Sackboy/Sackgirl/Iota/Aoti Costume), Peashooter (It had a PlayStation Exclusive Costume: Sly cooper Costume), and Chomper (It had one PlayStation-exclusive costume: Fat Princess Costume in GW1 and GW2), Catcus (Which had PlayStation Costume: Ratchet in both GW1 and GW2), So On. it is Released in Japan as''' Plants vs. Zombies 3: Zombie's revenge (ゾンビの復讐：ゾンビ3対植物) Even Through Japanese people don't know what a "Plants Vs. Zombies" franchise is but it includes two Take That (taken from TV Tropes through!) references against Nintendo: a Sunflower is seen beating a Wii U via an secret intro through button combination, while Crazy Dave or Dr. Zomboss can be seen mocking Splatoon by saying it's ridiculous for a squid kid to shoot at a plant or a zombie. this update is avaliable in USA or Europe or Australia through DLC. Gameplay Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 3 is a third-person shooter, similar to Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. it's Gameplay will largely remain the same as their predecessors but with unused content that is not found in either games, like the platforming minigame for example. The game also includes references to numerous Sony intellectual properties such as Sackboy that can be talked to (it doesn't matter if you're a Plant or Zombie). Trivia * This is first time that a Plants Vs. Zombies game has been exclusive to one system. * This is only appearance of Solar Flare and other heroes from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes in a Console Game as either a costume or Character. * Because this game has too many reference to PlayStation IPs like the Last of Us for example, it will never be on a Non-Sony System (Apart from Microsoft Windows Which is being sold on Steam which is being published by PlayStation Mobile Rather than Sony Interactive Entertainment much like Helldivers). * It was re-released on PS4 via a Limited Edition but this time as '''Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 3: Garden Variety but which ironically references Plants Vs. Zombies: Graveyard Conflict and Plants vs. Zombies: The Excellent Adventures but with a Reference that mocks not only Nintendo but Electronic Arts as a Whole Company: the easter egg "Electronic Arts, You're The Worst Company EVER!" but it only applies to North America and Europe Not Japan and the rest of Asia because no one understands what Electronic arts is, so it was instead replaced with Nintendo instead which was said by Dr. Zomboss rather than Crazy Dave because Dr. Zomboss is the one who said Electronic Arts is The Worst Company but again it only applies to America and Europe.